


Deadline

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Genre: it's so fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deadlines are tough on the body, mind, and soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline

She had her head buried in her work, but she heard the front door open. She paused for a moment, and called out, "I'm an artist on a deadline, and that's scarier than an ax murderer."

  
She heard their footsteps, continuing on into the kitchen. A gentle, but deep voice followed.

  
"It's just me, Toru." It was Shoto.

  
With her not-quite-fears quelled, she nodded her head in reply, not that he could see it, and got back to work. She flexed her wrist, tablet pen still in her hand. She needed to get the last 20 pages of this comic lined and flatted so she could send it off to it's author. A story about Knights and Knightesses, whatever those were, and a pimp vampire. The thought made her chuckle as she finished adding in fangs.

  
She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to listen closely to the music she began to hear, drifting into her workspace room from somewhere in the house. It wasn't one of the usual songs that Shoto usually brings, so he must have bought a new cd. It was all instrumental, but it sounded nice, even for a first time listen and she couldn't help but swing her legs a little as they barely grazed the floor.

  
Hearing footsteps again, she cut her eye over as a large shadow blocked her light. It was Shoto. He was wearing his glasses today, she noted, and his hair was a bit tousled. He must have come straight to her house after he woke up. She tried not to sigh. He didn't have to check on her. She'd only been up for... 4 to 8... no wait, 48 hours maybe? Maybe less than that. Or more? Realizing she had zoned out, she blinked a couple of times before finally replying,

  
"Morning."

  
He handed her a mug, he had one too. "Evening actually, it's 19:00 hours."

  
She sat there, stared at him for a while, and took a sip from her mug.

  
"This isn't coffee. Also it's 7:00 am, it says so right there." she pointed at her clock.

  
"Analog clocks don't show am or pm. Also, it's tea." he replied, heading over to sit in the large chair she kept in the corner of the room. He reached down, and picked up a book that had been leaning against it. "I wanted to check on you, so I took a nap before coming over so I could keep you company. Have you eaten?"

  
She took another sip of tea, before sitting her mug down and getting back to her work. She sketched a bit more before answering again. "Yeah, breakfast. tea. I had breakfast tea."

  
She heard him sigh.

  
The next thing she knew, her chair spun around and she was lifted up out of it. She frowned, fists clenched, one with the tablet pen still in hand. He gently took her hand and removed it.

  
"It's chamomile actually."

  
"Shoto, I'm working."

  
"No, you're taking a break." he put the mug back in her hands. "Hydrate."

  
She rolled her eyes, but took another sip. He could just barely make out the words, "I took a break yesterday," as she whispered into the cup. He placed a hand firmly on her shoulder and slowly guided her into the kitchen, where she could hear the music from before even more clearly. Sitting on the counter were two small containers, and he handed one to her. Juggling both things in hand, he once again guided her, this time to the dining table and sat her down.

  
She opened the lid to see a sandwich, some fruit, and a cupcake with a smiley face on it, each in their own little sections. They both knew that Shoto wasn't the best chef, compared to the rest of their cafe friends, but you can't really mess up a sandwich. The cupcake seemed homemade as well, and Toru, though her mind feeling rather cloudy, decided he'd stopped by Saburo's sometime during the day -- since it was apparently evening and not morning.

  
Shoto eventually came and sat down at the table with her, with the second container she had seen. They both ate in mutual silence and listened to the music that filled the room. When they finished, Shoto cleaned up the table and Toru stood up to go back to her workspace. Before she could even reach her desk, however, she was pulled over to the big, comfy chair in the corner of the room. Was it mentioned that it was comfy?

  
"Shoto, I have to finish. I'm almost done." she grumbled, though she sounded tired now. She tried to squirm her way out of Shoto's arms, but he was just too strong, or maybe she wasn't trying hard enough.

  
"You still have a few days." he replied, book in hand. He began reading it out loud, it was a story about two children and a red headed chosen one. She'd heard it already.

  
"But Shoto, if I finish it now..." she paused as she yawned.

"I can help you with it tomorrow." he said, turning the page in his book.

"Oh, so you're going to line the pages for me?" she asked, a bit sassily.

"No, but I can color them. You said I was good at that, didn't you?"

She laid back, into his chest. When was he going to move his arms? "Yeah, I guess I said that."

"Two heads are better than one after all, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He smiled, "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, no. I'm not tired." she said, closing her eyes. "Ugh, why don't you just read your lame book and I'll listen to you for a bit." she yawned again. "Then it's back to work."

"Sure, I'll accept that." Shoto replied and continued reading where he left off. The next thing he knew, he heard light breathing in the chair beside him. Toru had finally fallen asleep.

She was totally going to kick his butt in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on a deadline right now, what is wrong with me? Where's my tall guy with tea and sandwiches?


End file.
